RMS Olympic
RMS Olympic is the first ship of the Olympic-class ocean liners owned and operated by White Star Line. Appearance Olympic shares the same appearance as her younger sister Titanic, having the same blonde hair, same bust size, and same dress, except Olympic's dress has a longer midsection cloth that also extends up to her sleeves, and her dress' bottom section sports a different pattern, to distinguish from Titanic. History Olympic was born in the Edwardian era of 1910, born in the world's top shipyard at that time, Harland and Wolff, 7 months ahead of Titanic. She wasn't built for speed, but rather, for efficiency and luxury, a trait that the Olympic-class sisters will share. Originally being 45,324 GRT, she was the world's largest ship for a brief period until her sister Titanic surpassed her weight by a thousand tons. She successfully completed her sea trials in a period of two days, and sailed to Southampton for her maiden voyage. By then, Southampton's dock was specially constructed to accommodate Olympic and her sisters. White Star Line timed the start of her voyage to her port of registration, Liverpool, to coincide with her sister Titanic's launch day-May 31, 1911. Olympic's maiden voyage began on June 14, 1911 from Southampton, then brief stops at Cherbourg and Queenstown (now Cobh), to reach New York City on June 21, the same path Titanic will soon take on her own maiden voyage. Because she was the largest ship in the world, and the first of the new superliner class, her maiden voyage attracted worldwide attention from the press and the public. She attracted over 8,000 visitors in her arrival to New York, and more than 10,000 spectators would watch her depart New York for her return voyage. During her third voyage, an observer for Cunard Line, White Star's rival, boarded her to search for ideas to put in soon to be Aquitania. ''Hawke ''disaster In her fifth voyage, the HMS Hawke collided with Olympic on September 20, 1911, when both vessels sailed parallel to each other and Olympic turned starboard, and her sudden turn took Hawke's commander by surprise. Since the Hawke's bow, which collided with Olympic, was designed to sink ships by ramming them, and tore two large holes in Olympic, leaving 2 of her compartments flooded. However, she was able to return to Southampton under her own power. The Royal Navy blame Olympic for the incident, stating that her large displacement generated a suction that pulled Hawke into her side, and the incident was a financial disaster for Olympic's operator. Even though White Star faced large legal bills and kept her out of service, the fact that she survived a serious collision further reinforced their "unsinkable" reputation. It took six weeks for the damage to Olympic to fully repaired, and to return her to service as quick as possible, resources from her sister Titanic had to be used, delaying Titanic's maiden voyage by three weeks. Titanic sinks On the night her sister Titanic sank, Olympic was about 500 nautical miles southwest Titanic's location. Once Olympic received her sister's call for help, Olympic was steaming at full speed to Titanic's location to assist in the rescue. By the time she was only 100 nautical miles away from her sister's last known location, she received a message from Carpathia, who just arrived in Titanic's final location. Carpathia's captain, Arthur Rostron, told Olympic that they already rescued Titanic's survivors. When she offered to take on the survivors for Carpathia, Rostron heatedly turned the offer down, explaining his concern that Titanic's survivors would panic seeing a virtual mirror-image of Titanic approach and ask them to board. Category:Ocean Liners Category:Real-life Ship Category:Humanized Ship